ballad_ex_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
The Horoscopic Alchemy Guild
The Horoscopic Alchemy Guild (742KF-present) is the primary research centre for the Kingdom Of Kymuria, the guild is located in the capital of Kymuria, Saffira City. The Guild is the hub for some of the most knowledgeable scholars, academics and intellectuals that have lived, and as a result The Guild has a rather impressive list of inventions. History Luther Von Wexely The Horoscopic Alchemy Guild was founded by Luther Von Wexely, a profound academic who, ever since the age of just twelve, had studied in the metropolis which was Saffira. The Von Wexely family were affluent patricians in the city of Dannenholm, they were by no means the landed elite however the family had a long history of mercantile practices and as such were an opulent household. Like many other wealthy northern families the children were sent south to complete studies in chosen subjects. Luther was no exception and in 733KF he was sent at the age of twelve to stay with relatives in Saffira in order to complete a years worth of studying, unfortunately in 734KF just two months before Luther was to be sent back to Dannenholm the Frenntolic Rebellion broke out. Due to the outbreak of such events Luther was not permitted to travel north and so Luther had no choice but to seek solace in his studies in Saffira. Luther completely assimilated into Kymurian society and culture, he formed close relationships with many other of his contemporary scholars, his attitude and loyalties during the Frenntolic rebellion was that of nonchalance, to consumed in his research was he to care about the petty politics of man. Even following the battle of Olsra when the Frenntolic army was poised to march on Saffira it is said Luther barely raised an eyebrow, his morning routine of poetry and broth slurping continued on as always. Save for the frantic soldiers running through the streets, Luther continued to ponder, research and inquire in peace, this was until he met the love of his life (who he promptly married in 742KF) Iona Jabril. The Frentolic Rebellion ended in 737KF and Luther had to rather inconveniently travel back to Dannenholm. Upon his return he found that his family were all either veterans or dead, Luther's only sibling Wayde Von Wexely had died at the battle of Grolsi Moor. While showing much sorrow and grief for the loss, it never went further than that, much to the disappointment of his family he showed no interest in the 'northern cause'. Luther's relationship deteriorated to far and to fast for him to feel truly at home with his family, as such after being called a "Cyroth's Potty" he subsequently left to go back to Saffira City in Kymuria. In 742KF he married Iona Jabril and later that year was commissioned to help form a scientific guild known as the Horoscopic Alchemy Guild. The Guild Cyroth the Great had longed called for scientific progress within Kymuria, Cyroth was by no means a revolutionary when it came to science however he still recognised the need for progress (especially after some fairly cataclysmic failures during the Frentolic rebellion). It had been 8 years since the old feudal Kymuria had been abandoned which was subsequently replaced by the Imperial system, if politics had such a revival why shouldn't science? Cyroth therefore wanted the leading scientists of Kymuria to tear down the ancient statues and chapels of 'Wyrrd' and within these archaic and dusty buildings create academies of knowledge which was to make the world look on in awe. Cyroth chose (rather controversially) the northern academic Luther Von Wexely to lead this great crusade of science, maybe Luther was chose for his capable understandings in many scientific disciplines but the more likely reason was that he was a great political tool to Cyroth to show Kymuria and the northern realms coming together. Cyroth handed over most old Wyrrd temples to this new guild and funding was excellent and a whole other plethora of resources like Imperial records were offered up to assist the guild. Yet just a year into its founding Cyroth again found himself in another conflict, this time the great eastern war. Funding was few and far between for the following years, but the groundwork had been laid, the foundations set. The Guild received huge government subsidies when they further developed spark muskets, this explained why Kymurian forces stormed technologically inferior Anjuin with relative ease, new more accurate and faster to reload spark muskets allowed for significant increases in efficiency across all branches of the military. Luther was credited with much of the success of the Great Eastern War and as such managed to retire early taking to research in his own private libraries rather than in the cluttered laboratories he created (a rumour was spread that he had attempted to ask for an increased salary for him and his fellow scientists and had been fired without a second glance by Cyroth himself). War Of Thirst The War Of Thirst started when the Al-Danbarr dynasty sought to reclaim all of Anjuin. Anjuin was under Kymurian rule and as such the Al-Danbarr dynasty saw no other option but to reestablish themselves in order to achieve complete Anjuin unity. Kymurian garrison forces were almost instantly overwhelmed and had to start a slow retreat westwards, using guerrilla tactics all the way. Though heavy casualties were inflicted on Al-Danbarr forces, there were simply just to many enemies for any possibility of success regardless of experience and training. Kymurian high command thought that it would be desirable to not just hurt Al-Danbarr forces but also Anjuin civilians as well due to the fact that most were sympathetic to the Al-Danbarr cause, therefore The Guild was tasked with finding a way to help Kymurian forces inflict maximum casualties on Anjuin civilian targets. Due to Anjuin's topography, water collection for agriculture and consumption had to be relatively centralised, The Guild recognised this and subsequently sent vast quantities of toxic poisons and elixirs to front line Kymurian forces so that water sources could be corrupted and hence slow the advance of Al-Danbarr forces while simultaneously dealing damage to civilians.